Various valves to control the flow of water are known for residential applications such as kitchen or lavatory fixtures or bath/shower fixtures. Some valves have included more than one user interface or handle to control temperature and flow. Other valves have included a single handle to control temperature and flow. Still other valves operate with unified handle-spout combinations. Generally, unified handle-spout combination valves require drastically different and highly dependent spout outlet positions relative to non-universal handle spout combination valves.